L'arbre du Pendu
by Math'L
Summary: OS. ATTENTION SPOILER. Il était son meilleur ami, son confident, la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Ils étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce. Et aujourd'hui, il n'était plus qu'une boussole qui n'indiquait plus le nord. Sans elle, il n'était plus personne. Mais quelqu'un l'avait sauvé.


**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Hunger Games appartient à Suzanne Collins.**

 **Note :** **Je viens de sortir du ciné, où j'ai vu le dernier Hunger Games. Bon, j'ai pas été suprise, vu que je l'avais lu, mais j'ai quand même versé ma petite larme ! ^^**

 **Et j'ai eu une idée. Alors, je l'ai mise en forme. Et là voilà :**

Je m'appelle Carry Leedkap. J'ai vécu la révolution de loin. J'étais une personne noyée dans la masse du District 2. Je n'ai pas choisi de camps, je n'ai pas fait de choix. J'ai tenté de survivre, jour après jour. Bien sûr, j'apprécie la liberté que le nouveau système nous offre. Mais je ne me suis pas battue pour.

Quelques mois étaient passés depuis la fin des combats, la vie reprenait doucement son cour. Des personnes d'autres Districts sont venues prêter mains fortes pour reconstruire la ville. Des hommes et des femmes souhaitant surtout quitter leur District d'origine pour tenter d'oublier l'Enfer qu'ils y avaient vécu.

Parmi eux, il y avait Lui. Visage connu de la Résistance. Tout le monde connaissait, au moins dans les grandes lignes, son histoire avec le Geai Moqueur. La tristesse semblait marquer ses traits de manière définitive. Il enchaînait ses journées de travail, sans jamais s'octroyer de repos, tentant d'oublier sa peine dans la sueur.

Un jour, le voyant particulièrement fatigué, je lui ai apporté de l'eau et un peu de nourriture. Il les a accepté, sans prononcer un mot, mais me remerciant d'un signe de tête. Il était taciturne, économisait ses mots, ne parlant que pour donner des ordres.

Il passait souvent devant chez moi. C'est devenu alors une habitude. Chaque midi, je lui apportais de quoi se restaurer. Au fil des jours, j'appris ce qu'il aimait et ce qu'il n'aimait pas, bien qu'il ne m'en ait jamais rien dit. Les midis pluvieux, je l'invitais à manger au chaud, dans ma maison. Il acceptait, toujours en silence.

Quelques semaines plus tard, pour la première fois, il me parla. De choses banales. Sa voix était rauque, son ton, lasse. Mais petit à petit, il reprenait pied dans la réalité. Et chaque jour, il parlait un peu plus, se dévoilant, peu à peu. Il lui fallut du temps, pour parler de son amour perdu. De son échec à protéger sa famille. « _C'était la seule chose que j'avais pour moi. Le fait d'avoir pris soin de ta famille »_ C'était exactement les mots qu'il lui avait adressé. Il a tort. Il a tellement plus à offrir, tellement de qualités. Mais je ne lui ai pas dit. Parce que c'est quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas admettre. Il était persuadé qu'il ne la méritait pas. Et il haïssait cette guerre de l'avoir séparé de son amour. Chaque combat qu'il avait mené, chaque geste qu'il avait effectué, chaque plan élaboré, n'était qu'une manière supplémentaire, de créer un monde libre dans lequel ils auraient pu vivre ensemble, heureux. Et tout avait échoué. Elle ne l'avait pas choisi. Ils s'étaient éloignés. Il était brisé.

Chaque moment que j'ai passé par la suite, je me suis évertuée à lui prouver à quel point il était bon. Il fallut plusieurs mois, pour qu'il sente à quel point je lui étais dévouée. Et il en fallu tellement plus, pour qu'il ressente pour moi, plus que de la simple affection.

Aujourd'hui, nous vivons heureux. Je l'aime. Il est mon mari, il est le père de mes enfants.

Et il m'aime aussi. J'en suis persuadée. Mais je ne peux retenir cette douleur lancinante, quand je le vois regarder avec tant de dévotion, la photo qu'il a cachée dans un de ses livres. Un des rares portraits, où ils apparaissent ensemble, s'enlaçant, plus soudés que jamais.

Je n'ai jamais croisé cette femme. Et il semble plus que probable, que je ne la verrais jamais. Pourtant, je la hais. Elle a brisé mon mari, l'homme que j'aime.

Et malgré cela, jamais il ne m'aimera autant, qu'il ne l'a aimé.

 **Voilà !**

 **C'est la première fois que j'écris sur cet univers, et ce sera vraisemblablement la dernière.**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Si vous avez aimé, ou pas. Si vous avez été voir le film et que vous voulez en parler. Si vous n'allez jamais voir les films car vous pensez que c'est une hérésie !**

 **J'espère que vous vous portez bien,**

 **Hunger Gament vôtre, (habituellement, je signe Potterement vôtre, ça sonne mieux quand même ^^)**

 **Math'**

 **PS : la citation en italique est issue du livre.**


End file.
